Safe
by MalachaiTheVulcan
Summary: All her life, Abby Melrose has never felt safe. But after a rather startling event after her move to Gotham, she may need a bit of comfort and safety. BrucexOC FRIENDSHIP, RachelxHarvey, others as we go along.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but Abby Melrose, and the plot. And remember, this is AU. And no, it's probably not going to be AbbyxBruce or BrucexAbby or whatever, but more of a strong, understanding friendship between the two. Reviews will be giving little golden stars, and the flames will be used to cook the McCoy family's secret recipe beans. Read and review, and tell me what you think of Abby, and if she should have a relationship with any of the mains or with another OC. If so, who with?_**

* * *

_'Grace. I am totally grace. Grace, beauty, and elegance.'_

Or not, I decided as I tripped, right down the marble steps to the area where the benefit was being held. I flushed red as I heard several snickers, and stood up, stumbling over to the buffet table, where I sat down on the floor behind it and examined my feet, which were encased in strappy, four-inch heels that my maid insisted I would look good in. The problem was that not only was I a total klutz, but these shoes were total death traps. Glossy, black, stiletto-heeled death traps.

_'C'mon, Abby. Get ahold of yourself,'_ I thought optimistically, struggling to get to my feet and finally grabbing onto the buffet table for support. I stood up, dusting off my floor-length red dress and sighing, stretching to get the kink out of my neck. _'After all, things can only get better from here...Ooh, is that cheesecake?'_

But before I could lunge for my delectable sanctuary, I was interrupted by a light cough, and turned to find myself looking into the eyes of one Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Industries, and one of the most rich, powerful men in Gotham. I flushed again, for the third time this evening (don't get me started on the limo ride).

"Sorry if I surprised you. Just came over to introduce myself. It's not every day that someone other than myself falls over at one of my benefits. Though, it probably doesn't help that I drink my way through most of the benefits..." he said, surprisingly confidently, smiling a brilliantly white smile. I shrank farther into the shadows, my blush rising. He coughed lightly, holding out a hand to me. "Bruce Wayne."

"A-Abby--Abigail! Abigail Melrose," I stuttered, shaking his hand and blushing brightly for the fifth time that night. He laughed, and I felt my confidence rise, so I continued. "I don't wear heels much. My maid Lily made me wear them."

"Death traps, aren't they?" he said, laughing again, before going serious. "So, you're _the_ Abigail Melrose, right? Of Melrose Corps. in Boston? The weapons manufacturer?"

I nodded. "Well, technically. I don't really work there, but my father owns the company. Or did, before he died last month. Now my brother is head of the company, and I'm stuck with billions of dollars that I have no idea what to do with."

Bruce grinned, shaking his head. "You'll think of something. So why move to Gotham?"

"Quieter," I said, smiling widely. "Easier...No family lives here..."

Bruce nodded knowingly, only to suddenly be joined by a curveaceous blonde with the biggest boobs I'd ever seen. I flushed lightly, and Bruce smiled at me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to go now. How about we continue this conversation over dinner on Thursday? I'll have a car pick you up. Just write down your address and give it to me later," he said, and I nodded emphatically. Something was off. He was almost...nervous. I smiled my most fake smile, watching him and his Playboy Pal dart off, before lunging at the cheesecake from earlier, practically moaning in delight at the taste. Who cares about diets?! This shit was good!

The next thing that happened was so quick, I hardly had time to react. Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist, a knife to my throat, and I could see several other people in the same predicament. My heart froze in my chest, and my eyes widened, as I saw a man in a purple suit roaming the crowds. I _knew_ the room had been getting a little bit too quiet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," said Purple Suit with a voice as slick as maple syrup. "We are, uh, tonight's entertainment. Now, I, uh, only have _one_ question...Where is Harvey Dent?"

The room was silent, and I felt the arm around me tighten lightly. Purple Suit moved across the room, and back, waving a shotgun. I blanched. Oh crap, we were all gonna die because some madman was looking for the Head of the D.A. Was Dent even here tonight?! And what about that Batman guy I'd seen on the news this morning? Where was he? He was supposed to stop crime! Suddenly, a movement outside caught my eye, and I glanced over to see a dark shape disappear onto the roof.

"You, uh, know where Harvey is?" Purple Suit called again, looking around. "You know _who_ he is?"

Quick as lightning, I slammed my heel down on what I hoped was my captor's foot. Luckily enough, he dropped the knife, howling in pain, and I stumbled backwards, slipping off my shoes as I went, grabbing his knife from the floor and tossing the shoes across the room, pointing the knife at the clown-faced man who'd been holding me. The room was silent once more, and I felt eyes on my again. But I was too busy to blush. I had to find this Batman guy. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and glanced over to see Purple Suit approaching me. My confidence wavered as my eyes fell on the gun, and I'm sure it showed on my face, as he cackled madly and raised the gun.

"You don't have the guts, missy. Or do you? I wonder. Would you rather save your life, or a roomful of people?" he asked sadistically, and I froze, eyes wide. Crap, he had me there. I was a sucker for crowds of people in danger. Always had been. That's why I had never become a cop. I put down the knife carefully, stepping back into place immediately and eyeing him warily. He grinned sadistically. "Interesting choice. Ace, hold her."

The clown man grabbed me again, and I made no move to get away, blushing silently as he held me in place. Purple Suit sauntered over, using one finger to lift my chin so that I was looking into his cold, hungry eyes. "You're familiar... Yet _not_.. _Where__ have I met you_...?"

I was frozen, staring into those cold eyes, eyes flashing back down to the makeshift smile on his face every so often. In this light, he was terrifying. I couldn't help but remain frozen in fear. Suddenly, as if by impulse, I moved, kneeing him in the crotch and causing him to double over ever-so-slightly. My eyes widened as he cackled again, standing up and grabbing my chin forcefully.

"Fiesty. I like that."

"Then you're going to love me."

----

The next couple minutes passed like a blur, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the stairs of the room, two police officers talking to me, as well as a pretty woman in a green dress.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman. Rachel, I think her name was. I nodded, and she smiled. "That's good. I thought the Joker was going to kill you. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Dawes."

I looked at Rachel, still very terrified from the experience, and I nodded slowly again as the policemen walked off. "A-Abigail....Abigail Melrose...Where's Bruce...?"

"You know Bruce?" asked Rachel, eyes uncertain. "Well..I suppose you're pretty enough, but you look too smart and awkward to be one of his girlfriends..."

"N-No...Just met him tonight...Please...I need to talk to Bruce..."

"I'll get him," said Rachel soothingly, smoothing my hair as I tried not to have a panic attack. For some reason, having Bruce around made me feel safe. Rachel had retrieved my shoes for me, and had even gone far enough as to put them back on me. She was a very kind-hearted woman, that was true... And I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. I heard mutterings on the other side of the room, and then footsteps, and an arm came around my shoulder. Instinctively, I turned, looking at Bruce, who looked surprised at my wanting to see him.

Like a wave, all of my emotions poured out. Fear, anger, sadness... I buried my head into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. He paused for a minute, as if unsure as to what to do, before putting his arms around me again and pulling me to my feet. He turned, looking at someone I couldn't see. "Alfred, we're bringing Ms. Melrose home with us. I don't trust the police to keep her safe. The Joker often holds grudges, and I'm not letting him hurt some poor, innocent girl."

"Yes sir, Master Wayne."

I pulled away slowly, looking up at Bruce with tear-stained eyes. He smiled kindly down at me, wiping the tears from my cheek.

"You're safe now, Abby. The Joker won't hurt you. I can ensure that."

I hadn't realized before that I was trembling until Bruce took off his suit jacket and put it around my shoulders, leading me slowly up the stairs as he waved good-bye to Rachel and a man I recognized as a very shaken Harvey Dent. I looked up at him, sure that I looked like a train wreck, but he just smiled back at me, as quiet and caring as if her were my own brother or father.

And that night, I fell asleep on Bruce Wayne's couch, the fire still roaring in the fireplace, and Bruce's warm arms keeping me safe.

* * *

_**I know it seems a bit rushed, and it is. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get into the story. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. And maybe I'll actually describe what Abby looks like, and get her a house and job. Or bring in her brother? Read and review, and tell me what you'd like to see happen with Abby. And if you say "die", I will feed you to the fan girls!**_


End file.
